This Isn't Over Yet
by Thekingdomheartssega
Summary: COOL!


HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

SPAN style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="One Afternoon"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"One Afternoon

BRBR/SPANSPAN style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="Un Fanfic De Lallen."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"A Fanfic of Lalla.

BRBR/SPANSPAN style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Una tarde, simplemente Irma tuvo curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntarle."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"One afternoon, Irma was just

curious and could not help asking. BRBR/SPANSPAN

style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Queens Blade No Me pertenece."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Queens Blade not mine.

BRBR/SPANSPAN style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Warning: Shojo-ai (pero no subido de tono) (quÃ© raro) de EchidnaxIrma."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Warning: Shoujo-ai (but not

risque) (how strange) from EchidnaxIrma. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma dejÃ³ escapar un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de Echidna, respirando con agitaciÃ³n."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma let out a long sigh before

dropping in the lap of Echidna, breathing with stirring. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna sonriÃ³, dejÃ³ escapar tambiÃ©n un resoplido largo y tranquilo, y le hizo algunos mimos sobre la cabeza a la chica."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna smiled, let out a snort

too long, quiet, and made some pampering on the girl's head.

BRBR/SPANSPAN style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Simplemente amo esto.- dijo, mientras tomaba un extremo de la manta y cubrÃ a los cuerpos de ambas."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""I just love this .- said, as he

took one end of the blanket and covered the bodies of both. /SPANSPAN

style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma bostezÃ³ levemente, y elevÃ³ un poco la mirada hacia la cara de su compaÃ±era."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma yawned slightly, and rose a

little look into the face of her companion. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Luego de unos minutos de que la mirara sin decir nada, Echidna finalmente pidiÃ³ una explicaciÃ³n."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"After a few minutes to look at

her without saying anything, Echidna finally sought an explanation.

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Irma, Â¿Pasa algo?-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Irma," Is something wrong? -

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Buenoâ€¦ yoâ€¦-" onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Well ... I

... - BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Â¿Hay algo que no te gustÃ³ esta vez?-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- Is there anything you did not

like this time? - BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-No es esoâ€¦ yoâ€¦- guardo silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""That's not ... I ... - I keep

silent for a few seconds, looking for the right words. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="â€"SÃ³lo me preguntaba algunas cosas.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"-Just wondering a few things .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="La otra mujer sonriÃ³ burlonamente."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"The other woman grinned.

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title=-Â¿Ah?

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- Huh? /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title='Â¿Y cuales son esas "cosas"?-'

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"And what are those "things"? -

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-No pude evitar preguntarmeâ€¦ cuÃ¡ntasâ€¦ buenoâ€¦ con cuÃ¡ntas mujeres has hecho esto, ademÃ¡s de mÃ .-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""I could not help but wonder ...

how many ... well ... how many women have done this besides me .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna guardÃ³ silencio y la mirÃ³ interrogante."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna was silent and looked at

her questioningly. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Ã‰sta vez, la que guardÃ³ silencio por un largo rato fue ella, no muy cÃ³moda ante la idea de responder preguntas acerca de su Curriculum."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"This time, he remained silent for

a long time she was not comfortable with the idea of â€‹â€‹answering questions about

his resume. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Sobretodo en ese momento."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Especially at this time.

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="AÃºn siendo tan atrevida, desinhibida, descarada etc etc, no tenÃ a muchas ganas de hablar de su pasado."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Even being so bold, uninhibited,

shameless etc etc, was not eager to talk about his past. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="No en una cama."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Not in a bed. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="No despuÃ©s de haber tenido sexo con Irma."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Not after having sex with Irma.

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Simplemente no era el escenario adecuado."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"It just was not the right

scenario. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Irmaâ€¦ Â¿QuÃ© pregunta es esa?-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"-Irma ... What question is that?

- BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Por favor, sÃ³lo tengo curiosidad de saberlo.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Please, I have only curious to

know .- BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna resoplÃ³ con resignaciÃ³n."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna snorted resignation.

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Pffâ€¦ bastantes." onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Pff ...

enough. /SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="SÃ³lo eso te puedo decir.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Just that I can tell .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma asintiÃ³ con la cabeza levemente y volviÃ³ a su posiciÃ³n original, con la cabeza recargada cerca de su pecho."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma nodded slightly and returned

to his original position, his head leaning close to his chest. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Pero mientras Echidna se decÃ a que el interrogatorio habÃ a terminado, la cabeza de Irma seguÃ a pensando en un par de dudas que aun la mantenÃ an intrigada."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"But while Echidna was said that

the interrogation was over, the head of Irma was thinking of a couple of

questions that still kept her intrigued. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-â€¦yâ€¦ Â¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con un hombre?-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- ... And ... Have you ever had

with a man? - BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna la mirÃ³ extraÃ±ada un buen rato, y volviÃ³ a recargar la cabeza en la almohada."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna looked at her quizzically

for a while, and went to reload his head on the pillow. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Se dijo que tampoco le afectarÃ a a Irma saber ese tipo de cosas, y decidiÃ³ responder a sus preguntas sin titubear tanto."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"It also said it would affect Irma

know that sort of thing, and decided to answer your questions without much

hesitation. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="-Con varios, sÃ .-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""With many, yes .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Â¿Y cÃ³mo es?- preguntÃ³ Irma, mÃ¡s con curiosidad que con otra cosa."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- And how is it? - Irma asked,

more curious than anything else. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-â€¦ Â¿QuÃ© quieres que te diga?"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- ... What can I say?

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Â¿QuÃ© hacerlo con un hombre es muy diferente que hacerlo con una mujer?"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"What to do with a man is very

different to do with a woman? /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="Claro que lo es.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Sure it is .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Â¿Diferenteâ€¦ cÃ³mo?-" onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"-

Different ... How? - BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-No necesitas que te explique quÃ© se hace de diferente.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""I do not need me to explain what

is different .- BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-SÃ , ya sÃ© que en el punto fÃ sico es diferente, peroâ€¦ yo me pregunto quÃ© cambia en sentimientos.- Echidna hizo una mueca- Bueno, en emociones.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Yes, I know that the physical

point is different, but ... I wonder what changes in feelings .- Echidna

grimaced Well, emotions .- BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna se sintiÃ³ derrotada."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna felt defeated.

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="BuscÃ³ durante otro muy largo rato las palabras para explicarlo."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"He searched for another very long

time the words to explain. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="â€"Bueno, Irma, eso depende de las personas, no de su genero.-riÃ³ por lo bajo- Puedo apostar a que si algÃºn dÃ a Risty y Leina por fin se deciden a pasar la noche juntas, Leina no notarÃ¡ la diferencia.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Well, Irma, that depends on the

people, not their 'gender-chuckled" I can bet that if someday Leina Risty and

finally decided to spend the night together, Leina will not notice the

difference .- BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Se riÃ³ por lo bajo de su propio chiste, mientras Irma la miraba con mal humor."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"It chuckled at his own joke,

while Irma was looking at bad humor. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="FrunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"He frowned. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="â€"Pero TÃš, Â¿QuÃ© sentiste de diferencia?-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""But you, what difference did you

feel? - BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Oh, vaya, te digo que eso dependÃ a del muchacho."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Oh, well, I tell you that it

depended on the boy. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Hubo uno muy agresivo con quien pase una noche increÃ blemente cansada, porque no dejÃ¡bamos de pelearnos para demostrar quien mandaba."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"There was one very aggressive

with whom I spent a night incredibly tired, because we could not stop squabbling

to prove who was boss. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="Muy dominante."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Very dominant. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="Un asco.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Sucks .- BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma asintiÃ³ con la cabeza lentamente."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma nodded slowly. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Tal vez esa habÃ a sido su intenciÃ³n desde el principio, escucharla narrar vivencias pasadas."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Maybe that was his intention from

the beginning, listen to narrate past experiences. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-â€¦veamosâ€¦ otro chico que no tenÃ a ni idea de que hacerâ€¦ yo tuve que enseÃ±arle bÃ¡sicamente todo."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- ... Let's see ... another guy

who had no idea what to do ... I basically had to teach everything. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="TambiÃ©n hubo un tipo casadoâ€¦ no me lo habÃ a dicho, y fue una sorpresa un tanto desagradable cuando su esposa quiso cortarle la cabeza a mi serpiente en castigo."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"There was also a married guy ...

I said it, and it was a somewhat unpleasant surprise when his wife wanted to cut

my snake's head as punishment. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Hubo un chico muy cariÃ±osoâ€¦ pero demasiado empalagoso para mi gustoâ€¦ bah, fueron varios hombres con los que he tenido un desliz.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"There was a very loving guy ...

but too cloying for my taste ... bah, were several men with whom I had a slip .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma inclinÃ³ la cabeza hacia un lado, intrigada."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma leaned his head to one side,

puzzled. /SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Â¿Y cÃ³mo es que despuÃ©s de todo eso de pronto te empezaron a gustar las mujeres?-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- And how is that after all that

you suddenly started to like women? - BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna la mirÃ³ a los ojos, y esbozÃ³ una leve sonrisa."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna looked into her eyes and

smiled faintly. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-Somos mÃ¡s guapas.- y le despeinÃ³ un poco el pelo."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""We're more beautiful .- and

ruffled her hair a bit. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="â€"sobretodo tÃº.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"-Above you .-

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma se sonrojÃ³ un poco y negÃ³ con la cabeza, bajando la mirada otra vez."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma blushed slightly and shook

his head, looking down again. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Aun le quedaba mucha curiosidad por el pasado de su compaÃ±era, dÃ¡ndose cuenta de que tal vez no la conocÃ a tanto como creÃ a."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Although he was very curious

about your partner's past, realizing that maybe did not know much as I thought.

BRBR/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="-â€¦TÃº tambiÃ©n eres guapa.- murmurÃ³."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"- ... You too are beautiful .-

murmured. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="La sonrisa de Echidna se volviÃ³ mÃ¡s amplia ante el comentario, y le acariciÃ³ un poco mÃ¡s la cabeza."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna's smile became more

extensive with the comment, and stroked his head a little. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="â€"Ahâ€¦ al fin logrÃ© que me dijeras un cumplido.-"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'""Ah ... finally I managed to tell

me a compliment .- BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Irma sonriÃ³ y levantÃ³ la mirada torpemente."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Irma smiled and looked awkward.

/SPANSPAN onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="TenÃ a las mejillas sonrojadas, y su sonrisa era un tanto infantil."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Her cheeks were flushed, and his

smile was a little child. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Echidna la atrajo un poco mÃ¡s hacia ella y la acomodÃ³ con ayuda de sus brazos; logrando tenerla a su altura y poder darle un beso en la mejilla."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Echidna drew a little closer to

her and sat with the help of their arms, have her height making and provide him

with a kiss on the cheek. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Las tardes tranquilas eran mejores por eso; uno podÃ a pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera junto a una persona especial, sin molestarse en trabajar, y sin ningÃºn deber importante que cumplir."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"The afternoons were better so

quiet, one could spend as much time together like a special person, not

bothering to work, and no important duty to fulfill. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Bueno, tal vez aun le quedaba pendiente enseÃ±arle a Irma como besar."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Well, maybe even teach him Irma

was outstanding as kissing. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Pero bien tenÃ a un muy largo rato para ocuparse de ello."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"But it was a very long time to

deal with it. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="Fin Del Drabble"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"End Drabble BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes querÃ an algo mas subido de tono."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"I'm sure many of you wanted

something more risque. /SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'" title="Yo tambiÃ©n."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Me too. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Pero no me atrevo a escribir Lime, Lemmon o afiliadosâ€¦ a leerlos sÃ â€¦ si hubiera."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"But I dare not write Lime, Lemmon

or affiliates to read ... yeah ... if any. BRBR/SPANSPAN

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="â€¦Humâ€¦ tal vez necesito un sensei-editor que me enseÃ±e a escribirlo."

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"... Hum ... maybe I need an

editor-sensei to teach me to write. BRBR/SPANSPAN

style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #ebeff9"

onmouseover=".backgroundColor='#ebeff9'"

title="Â¿Alguien se ofrece a escribir un yuri de Risty x Leina o Irma x Echidna o incluso TomoexShizuka en conjunto conmigo?"

onmouseout=".backgroundColor='#fff'"Someone offered to write a yuri

Risty x Leina or Irma TomoexShizuka x Echidna or together with me?

BRBR/SPAN


End file.
